


Hinata Reminisces

by rawrlsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Volleyball, a little angsty, drunk, drunk hinata, ok, sort of it's undertoney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrlsy/pseuds/rawrlsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata spends his 20th birthday with Kageyama, having one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on Tumblr that says: "Things you said when you were drunk."
> 
> This may have been written a little awkwardly because they're both awkward birds to begin with but it doesn't help that I too am awkward lmao bye
> 
> Give me some feedback, please! And thank you for reading my fic<333

               “Hinata, slow down,” Kageyama breathed, a little restless. “You’re gonna – Ah!”

               Kageyama rushed forward and caught his small friend just before Hinata launched himself down the steps that led towards the path that ran parallel to the river. He pulled Hinata back in a little aggressively, his patience running thin. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

                “Kageyama, set to me,” Hinata slurred. Hinata was slumped in Kageyama’s arms, and Kageyama could smell the alcohol in his friend’s breath.

                Kageyama had no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to take Hinata out drinking on his twentieth birthday. He thought that it was the proper celebration, and Hinata had been so excited when Kageyama suggested the idea. It was only eight o’clock in the evening – neither of them knew what a lightweight Hinata was. Two beers and Hinata was _gone._

                “Do you really think we’re at the volleyball courts right now?” Kageyama replied quickly, trying to prop Hinata up. “Seriously – stand by yourself, would you?”

                Hinata staggered on his feet. Slowly, with a few sways here and there, he managed to hold himself up. He was still slumped over, but at least he was standing. The two boys just stood there, but judging by the way Hinata was keeping himself up, he was either going to pass out or throw up. Kageyama took a step away from him, to be on the safe side.

                “Let’s race,” Hinata said suddenly, his head snapping up. Kageyama tilted his head in surprise.

                “…To _where?_ ”

                Hinata pointed. “Miyagi. Torono.”

                Kageyama stood there, blinking at his companion. “Hinata,” he started, trying to be as gently as he could. This was sensitive subject – it always had been, ever since they started college. Hinata hadn’t played a game since…

                “Let’s visit them,” Hinata said. “Our kouhais are probably captains or something now, right?” Hinata let out a small, lifeless laugh. Kageyama felt his heart tremble.

                “Hinata, we have class tomorrow. And like, we have stuff to do.” Kageyama wanted to hit himself upside the head. He was never good at comforting Hinata, but Hinata always went to him for advice. Why? The reason was beyond him.

                “I wanna play volleyball,” Hinata said quietly, hiccupping again. “I wanna play again. I haven’t played since we left.”

                Kageyama took a step towards his friend. His arms reached out to him, but he let them drop because he was unsure what to do with them. Pat his head? Bring him in for a hug? Grab Hinata by the collar to shake some sense into him?

                What Hinata did next surprised Kageyama. Hinata stumbled forward and buried himself right into Kageyama, his arms loose around the taller boy’s waist.

                “Ah,” Kageyama said, quickly regaining his composure. He left a hand rest on Hinata’s head. Hinata had done this a few times already, usually when he was upset about something, but it took Kageyama by surprise every time. “I know you want to play again. We still play all the time. How many times have you stood in front of my doorstep at five in the morning with a volleyball in your hands, yelling so loudly that the neigh –”

                “ _You_ play on the team at the university, though,” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s shirt. He hiccupped. “It’s different.”

                Kageyama looked down at Hinata’s small frame, unsure of what to say. From the way Hinata was standing, Kageyama could tell that Hinata was leaning on his right leg. Two years, and the injury still left its traces.

                It had been their third year in high school. Making it all the way to nationals – they practiced night and day to make sure they would come out on top. After their semi-finals game, Hinata jumped for Kageyama’s set after setafter set, and Hinata kept on jumping, and jumping, and jumping...

               Even after playing a game that went to five sets, Hinata ignored the sweat.

               Hinata ignored the strain.

               Hinata ignored the pain.

               Until he jumped one too many times.

               Kageyama thought that the ankle sprain was bad enough. After more tests, the doctors said that the reason why Hinata fell and hurt his ankle in the first place was because his knees were swollen, the tendons around it torn.

              Hinata had always been careful to hide behind his knee pads. He later told Kageyama that the pain had been there for days, but the pain had been at its worst that night.

              Kageyama wanted to kill Hinata. Not because his middle blocker couldn’t play in the championship game, but because Hinata had been in so much _pain._

              Looking down at Hinata now, Kageyama still remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. They had won the game the next day, but Kageyama knew that it didn’t help Hinata’s self-esteem.

              So many of those things made Hinata into who he was today. Karasuno had won without him, the World’s Best Decoy. They had won with Kageyama’s sets, and without Hinata’s quicks. Even though Hinata was still his sunny self, sometimes he would curl up into a small ball that Kageyama would coax him out of. Times like now.

              “I should have tried out for the team,” Hinata said, pulling himself away from Kageyama. “I was too scared. But then again, you won’t need me anyway. You have so many other players on the team. People who are important, who need to be there to win.”

              Kageyama instinctively reached for Hinata’s wrists and pulled him for a hug. Hinata inhaled sharply; Kageyama hardly showed affection like this. “You’re a dumbass, you know,” Kageyama said harshly. He could feel anger build inside of him. The fact that Hinata is throwing himself away did not swing well with Kageyama. At all. “Do you know why we won that day? Hinata, look at me.”

              Hinata lifted his head, but his eyes were still downcast.

              “We won _because_ we played for you. How many times have I told you this?”

              “I know, but –”

              “Shut up,” Kageyama said, a little angrier than what he wanted. Hinata, however, didn’t flinch. “Don’t think you’re nothing because you couldn’t play. Karasuno was a _team_ , it wasn't just us two. We made it really good, but we’re just, I don’t know…” Kageyama faltered. “Just two pieces of the puzzle,right?” Hinata didn’t say anything, but Kageyama knew he was taking his words to heart. “Try out for the team,” Kageyama continued, a little more softly this time. “You’ll make it – you’re an amazing player. Didn’t you say that you would beat me one day, no matter how many years it took? Twenty? Thirty? You can’t do that if you don’t play with me.” It was so strange for Kageyama to have to say these things to Hinata. Hinata had always been the encouraging teammate, a little slice of sun during a cloudy day. Kageyama hated seeing Hinata like this. “I’ll set to you. If we’re on the court and the time is right, I will _always_ set to you.”

             Hinata lifted his eyes towards Kageyama. He was staring at Kageyama so intently that Kageyama wanted to take a step back. But then Hinata swayed, and Kageyama remembered that his friend may be a little drunk. He stayed where he was, giving him every kind of support Hinata needed.

            “I love your sets,” Hinata said fondly.

            “I know.”

            “And, I _will_ beat you one day.”

            “Then when are you gonna start?” Kageyama maneuvered himself so Hinata’s left arm was draped over Kageyama’s shoulders, to take some weight off of his hurting left leg. “You can’t play when you’re drunk, you idiot.”

            Hinata let out a bubbly laughter. Swiftly, he darted towards Kageyama and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His breath tickling Kageyama’s ears, he whispered, “Help me sober up, then.”

            Kageyama could feel himself turning the deepest shade of red. With the tenderness that had been building up since they first met each other in middle school, Kageyama said, “Dumbass Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It was a lot of fun writing it, especially because I'm in Haikyuu hell right now ahaha help
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, please! Leave me some comments on how I can better improve!


End file.
